


"i love you" vs "love you"

by chekday



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekday/pseuds/chekday
Summary: There's a very distinct difference between the two.“You know… not to sound emo or anything, but I just realized that Yuzuru’s never said ‘I love you’ to me before.”





	"i love you" vs "love you"

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7421536) (thank you again to the lovely Maryiq for translating!)

_“love you”_

It's alway quick, small _love you’s_ with Yuzuru.

Shoma doesn’t blame him. He was a busy man after all, busy taking on the world of ice skating. The lifespan of an ice skater's career was usually short, and both Yuzuru and Shoma knew that it was only a matter of time before newer and younger skaters would begin to take over, breaking Yuzuru’s records.

“I mean, if they’re going to beat me, they might as well beat me at my very best.” The older mutters, toast in his mouth, as he puts his Team Japan jacket on.

“So competitive, Yuzu.” Shoma teased, as he sipped his tea, watching his beloved get ready in the clumsiest fashion. “What ever happened to my darling Yuzuru who didn’t care about scores and only skated for himself?” He asked.

“I tried.” Yuzuru whined. “It’s not in my blood.”  
“I know.” Shoma laughs.

Yuzuru sighs. Shome knows he hates this too, leaving early to go to practice instead of staying in with him. He knows he’d rather have them watch the sun rise instead, or… do whatever normal couples did. Shoma shrugs. He wouldn’t know. Their schedules didn’t allow them to do “normal couple” things.

“Love you.” Yuzuru calls out, finishing the last bite of his toast. He blows a kiss at the other, leaving the house.

“I love you too.” Shoma sighs, watching the door close.

He loves his boyfriend, but sometimes he swears he’s professed his love more to the air than Yuzuru.

\---

“God, you live like a pig.” Keiji says, scrunching his nose, as he slips his shoes off. “I can’t decide what to clean first. Do I do your dishes, or sweep your floor?” He rubs his head, conflicted. “What to do, what to do?” He murmurs.

“You can do whatever you want.” Shoma scoffs, as he watches Keiji wander into one of their rooms, only to come out with a laundry basket in his hands.

“These are so dusty.” He says, as he picks each of the plushies, putting them in the laundry basket. “You need to wash these every week unless you want Yuzuru to get an asthma attack.” He nags.

“Okay, mom.”  
“I’m being serious!”  
“I am too.” Shoma frowns, as Keiji walks back into the laundry room, basket filled with plushies. Once he hears the the washing machine start, he lets out a sigh.

This was quite common for the two of them. While Yuzuru was out practicing, Keiji would usually stop by and visit their apartment so Shoma wouldn’t be as lonely.

He’d usually end up cleaning their apartment. Wiping down all the countertops, sweeping the house for dust, both for Yuzuru’s safety, and his sanity. 

Also because, he enjoyed talking with Shoma.

“Shoma, clear the dish rack for me, would you?” He says, as he turns the faucet, beginning to do the dishes.

“Yeah, sure.” Shoma says, as he begrudgingly gets up, putting the plates away.

“How are things with Yuzuru?” Keiji asks.

“They’re okay.” He replies, stacking the dishes one by the one. “You know… not to sound emo or anything, but I just realized that Yuzuru’s never said _‘I love you’_ to me before.”

“Ah, the dreaded L-word?” Keiji laughs.

“I mean,” Shoma pauses, “He’s said that he loves me before. But nowadays, every time he says it, it’s just a quick _love you_ before he heads off to practice. It’s never a special _I love you._ Not anymore.” he frowns, looking away.

“I love you, love you…” Keiji mutters to himself, “Isn’t it the same thing? Just no I?”

“I don’t know… maybe.” Shoma admits, “But _love you_ is so casual. You can love anything! You can say love you to your cat, to the moon, to your best friend… but _I love you’s_ are different. When you say I love you to someone, it’s like you’re professing your love to them with everything you’ve got because you put the _**I**_ there.”

. . .

“D-does… that make sense?” Shoma asked quietly.

“It does, actually.” Keiji says, he reaches for the faucet, turning it off. “Excuse me, I need to make a call.” He says, as he steps out of the apartment.

 

_“Oh, Keiji! What’s up-”_  
_“Go tell your boyfriend that you love him, dumbass.”_  
_“Wait what-?”_

_**call ended** _

 

\--- 

It’s really unfair that when Yuzuru has this whole nice, heartwarming speech planned, he finds Shoma dead asleep on the couch, wrapped up in all their blankets.

“Dammit.” He sighs, bending down to kiss him on the forehead. “Tomorrow morning, I guess.”

\--- 

Same rushed morning. Same toast with not enough butter. Same lovely boyfriend sipping tea, watching him clumsily put his jacket on, as he gets through the day.

“Hey, Shoma.” Yuzuru says, as he swallows his last piece of toast. 

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Shoma stares wide eyed at him flustered, cheeks blooming roses. “W-what?”

Yuzuru just laughs, walking closer towards the other, cupping his face.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He says over and over again, emphasizing on every word, stressing out each syllable.

He kisses the other on the lips. 

 

_“Don’t you ever forget it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that yuzuru melted shoma's titanium heart -- 
> 
> [tumblr](https://lovelyhanyu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (apologies if keiji is ooc, i still don't know too much about him ;-;)


End file.
